Henk no Kaze
by Karkalicious Homestuck
Summary: Kiba makes a big mistake that leaves Naruto in a sad situation. Angst yaoi and cutting! Not for the weak of heart and such. *WARNING* rated M for language and Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay so my first fanfic is DONE, well, the first chapter is. I just wanted to thank SilverMoon7 for the pairing and editing, blueeyedbaby125 for the enthusiastic "Yes, please write it," and XNobodyXSomebodyX for the advice. THANK YOU GIRLS, I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL!**  
><strong>I do believe it is time for the formalities, anna, if you would.

Anna: Jake does not own Naruto and is not makin' any profit from this fic.

Me: thank you, and one more thing. NO FLAMES! I am a reasonable person when it comes to advice but flames scare me so NO to the flames.

Anna: Yeah, reasonable, and if you do get a flame don't blubber and cry or else I will bust a cap up your ass, Whiteboy!

Me: WAH! ANNA-CHAN IS SO MEAN TO MEEEE!

and without further delay or annoyance *pulls curtains aside* my first fic!

Chapter 1

I screwed it up. That is all there is to it. The one day I get the chance to have a relationship with my crush of a lifetime, I go and louse it up, big time.

Well, let's back things up a bit. The name is Kiba Inuzuka, also known as "Dog Breath" by some. I am seventeen and go to this dinky little shithole that the government forces all kids and "young adults" to go to, school. I play on the soccer team with the blonde, tanned god, Naruto Uzumaki, whom is my "crush of a lifetime."

Naruto and I have been friends for the longest time. I distinctly remember being in diapers and stealing his little tea cup full of ramen. We have been friends ever since. We even signed up for the soccer team together, though he has absolutely no depth perception. Knowing this, he probably wanted us to spend time together like how we used to, playing video games that he knew I sucked ass at.

I believe it all started when we were in sixth grade. We were having one of our weekly sleep overs and were watching a movie.

"Kiba," he said.

I was obsessed with my potato chips at the time and looked at him with a curious expression. "Yeah, Naruto," I was honestly perplexed by the expression on his face. I had never seen him that pensive… or scared.

"Kiba, um, have you ever had a secret that you couldn't share with anyone because you know they wouldn't understand?"

"No, I can't say that I have, man. You're acting really weird," I said, really wanting him to get on with it.

"Well, um, I, um…. I have this crush, see?"

"And…" I pressed on.

"Well, you have ta' promise ya' won't go telling anybody, 'kay?" he said looking really nervous and scared.

"Oh, alright, ya' fuckin' baby," I leaned over and did our "Super Pinky Swear" with him, spitting into my palm as he did the same and shaking afterwards.

"Now will you spill it?" I asked a little bit anxious and having no clue why.

"Well…" he whispered like death would come if he spoke out loud.

"Naruto, don't make me sic Akamaru on you again. Just say it, man." I faux-threatened.

"I, um, like this guy," he whispered and curled into a ball like he was expecting a threat or beating.

I am not gonna lie, I was shocked. We had seen all of the gay and lesbians in our school get ridiculed and beaten up before. Then it hit me. He was telling me, his best friend, first. He trusted me enough to not scream at him and beguile him like everyone else. So I took the only logical action at the moment, I hugged him. I have to say in my defense it was just out of instinct. The result of said action was a crying blondie.

I figured that if he was gonna go through all the ridicule and horrible talk, I would be there with him. Yeah, yeah, I know, it was sappy and the only time I would ever hold someone while they are crying and not tell them to man up and shit.

After that, we became even closer than ever and he finally (after three months) told me his crush.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha," he said one day as we walked to school.

"Huh?"

"My crush, it's Sasuke Uchiha," he said with scarlet cheeks.

"You mean that blow-hard bastard with all of those girls around him 24/7?" I said kind of shocked and a bit depressed.

"Yeah, well, he always opens doors for me and looks at me at lunch," he said cutely while looking down.

Okay I think that I forgot to mention, I told Naruto I was gay about 2 days after he said it. So I started thinking of him differently and was beginning to accept it.

"Well, ask him out, if you're sure he's into ya," I said grinning like an idiot.

"I don't know for sure, yet, if he actually is, though," he said again looking down.

"Baka," I said bonking him on the head. "You'll never know if you don't try, so go and ask him when you see him at lunch today," I said looking at him like this should be obvious, which it should have been. "If you get week-kneed, then I will come and back you up."

"You would?" he said rubbing his head with one hand and his eyes with another.

"Sure, that's what friends are for! Now go in that school building and win 'im over!"

"Sure thing, Kiba!" he said with that hyperactive and (very) idiotic grin of his.

It turned out that Sasuke had a thing for him since the beginning of the year. He said yes, much to my current dismay, and they have been together ever since. So, now you see my dilemma. I ended up helping to set my friend/crush up with the guy of his dreams, while I was staring after said friend for 5 fucking years after!

I do have to say, when I screw up, I screw up big time, man. Although, that was the past screw-up, the current one is… well… more idiotic. Ya see, Sasuke liked Naruto a lot and Naruto was the same, but Sasuke had some less than innocent intentions for blondie. It was those intentions that immediately led to Naruto saying "No way in hell! It would hurt like a motherfucker," which prompted Sasuke, quite literally, to dump his ass on the curb on their ride to Sasuke's. This, of course, made Naruto cry and come to school the next day buzzed. You heard me, buzzed. He was trashed like my mom after the New Year's party, only he had his shirt on and wasn't doing lap dances. Yikes, that was some scary-ass shit. I ended up taking him home after he blew chunks in third period. I was gonna have to put a lock on the wine room in his parent's basement someday soon.

On the car ride to my place, after arranging him to stay over that night with his parents, he started crying again about how he "loved" Sasuke and just wanted him to understand his position on the whole sex thing. He was screaming about how he wanted Sasuke SO fucking badly. I kind of, well, lost it, for a lack of better understanding.

"Naruto, if you are gonna whine and scream the entire ride to my house, then go home and do it! I don't want to hear how badly you want him, or how much you love him. He dumped you for a reason and I would bet it is because he just wanted sex and a one night stand after waiting 5 years!" I ended up screaming at him. He shut up instantly and it was a quiet ride after that.

I didn't know that the break up coupled with me yelling at him would cause him to do what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: wow I was so freaking shocked when I saw all of the people that looked at the story. It makes me soooo HAPPY! *gives everyone a hug* and I think I have tortured enough people that have waited for the update so HERE WE GO! Oh and first, Anna C. if you would**

**Anna C.: Uhm, We do not own Naruto, this fanfic is for fun nottt profit. Well actually, that's a lie, I own Ino's tits. So yea ;D**

**Me: thanks girl, this is (again) dedicated to SilverMoon7, for telling me how to update (-_-;; yea I know it's pathetic), blueeyedbaby125 (anna C.) for beta-ing it, and XNobodyXSomebodyX for the inspiration and advice in writing it all.**

**And to WolfPacFaan: thank you for the review and hyperactiveness!**

**So without further delay or ado or even minor annoyance…..SECOND CHAPTER YAY!**

Chapter Two

Naruto was a happy kid, always doing something he loved (though sometimes stupid). He loved people and everything they did that had even the slightest good outcome. He would walk up and say hello to a complete stranger and have a random conversation with them for fun.

Now this is what I was thinking as I saw him at my house, arms covered in blood, cuts, and bruises, both fresh and old. He was unconscious, so he didn't know I was there and back from the store, picking up things for our sleep over. I swear to god I had no idea what trauma Sasuke was bringing him. It broke my heart to see him like that, tears staining his whiskered face.

I see that I am getting ahead of myself again. Let's start from a few hours prior. I was driving Naruto to my place from school after he had thrown up from being buzzed. The reason he was buzzed was because the cocky-ass "CockyMcCocksucker", otherwise known as Sasuke, broke up with him the night before. I was taking him to my house to sleep over for the night, since his parents weren't home from their business trip. I didn't trust he'd be safe alone so I ended up bringing him to my place after calling his parents. He was really quiet after I told him to stop crying over Sasuke.

We got to my place no problem (aside from lousy-ass drivers that DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THE TURNING SIGNALS!). He was asleep when we got there, so I took him inside via bride style. I swear he smelled more like tequila than my sister when she brings home her latest boyfriend/victim. Luckily, my mom was out for the night trusting us, the two testosterone filled teens not wreck the house.

I laid him down on the sofa on his side so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit and die (I have had plenty of practice with drunks…don't ask). I swear, even when he was slobbering drunk, he was just too damn adorable when he slept. I proceeded to roll my eyes at this and just went into the kitchen after turning on the T.V. to the cartoons he liked so much. Naruto Uzumaki, a senior in high school, loved to watch Bugs Bunny outwit Daffy Duck on "Looney Tunes" on Cartoon Network. Good grief. I swear he loved it so much that he would jolt awake at that stupid opening. True to my assumptions, he bolted upright when he heard it and was grinning ear to ear (he may have been a bit lightheaded but he got over it all WAY too quickly).

"Hey, Kiba, do you have any snacks?" he asked with that oh so fucking adorable curious expression of his.

"I don't think so, dude. I may have to go to the store and get some," I said just looking at the pouting blonde with the metabolism that would put a humming bird to shame.

"Aw, I am sooo hungry," he said pouting again.

"You're ALWAYS hungry, Naru," I said rolling my eyes at the guy.

"Could you go to the store and get some?" he asked with his "I am so fucking innocent" expression that was clearly a lie to humanity.

"Yeah, sure, but are you sure that you'll be fine here alone?" I questioned, slightly worried about the blonde.

"Yes, I'm sure," he answered, rolling his eyes at me. "What am I gonna do, go into your padlocked wine cellar and guzzle all of the drinks down and go into a coma?"

_Well, you could always break the lock and barge in_, I thought to myself.

"Come on, Kiba, I'm fine! There is no need to worry about me," he said warmly enough to melt even Sai's cold and emotionless heart.

"Oh, okay, but if you are so much as touching alcohol, I will get Akamaru out of the back yard and have him lie on you for an hour!" I said very seriously. Akamaru is about the size of a full grown man, so he is the perfect threat.

"Yikes, do you have to go that far? That dog is almost as big as me! He could sit on me for a week and no one would realize I was under him!" he said with that flamboyant flare to his voice.

"Exactly," I said chuckling at the thought. "Now stay here like a good kitsune and wait for me to get back," I said playfully.

"Hmph," he pouted while rolling his eyes at my playfulness.

So, I left with car keys and wallet in hand, I locked the door on my way out. I made my way to my car and hooked up my iPod to the radio and turned it to "Fiesta" by +Plus. I sang my way to the marketplace.

"_Nanatsu no umi wo koete, tsudoi, sawagou,_

_Toko natsu no shima wo mezashi te,_

_Hada no iro, gengo mo kankei naijan…"_

That song could lift anyone's spirits on a cloudy day like this. I stopped in my usual spot and got out after turning the song off. Walking into the store, I got a little basket and got chips, soda, and instant ramen (the guy was about as addicted to ramen as I was to his personality). When I got to the register and paid, I got a phone call while they finished bagging the food. I took the bags in one hand and answered with my free one.

"Hello," I answered a little weirded out that it came from my house.

"Yea… Kiba…" the person on the other line sounded damn winded.

"Naruto?" I said kind of worried.

"Yeah, um, could you come home now? I kind of messed up…" he said seriously out of breath.

"Sure, I just left the store and I'm getting into my car. What happened?" I said getting more afraid and tense by the second.

"Just get home, okay?" he said and I heard the phone drop and hang up.

"Naruto?" I asked again, about having a heart attack.

I raced to the car, threw the bags in to the back, then revved the car and got it to go from 0-60 in a record time of three seconds. I think I broke a few speeding laws and got cursed out by a lot of drivers getting home. I thanked whatever god there was that the cop that hangs at the corner wasn't there to catch me in a speed trap.

When I got into the driveway I practically jumped out of the car, ignoring the food and sprinted to the house. By some miracle of all things holy, I left the door unlocked and managed to bust through easily. Though, that was the last miracle, so far.

That would bring me to the current situation of Naruto 1: unconscious 2: bleeding out of his bruised and scarred arms 3: holding a knife in one hand while the other probably held the phone that was blood printed and on the floor.

I just stood there for a few moments not sure what to think or say until he woke up.

"Hey, Kiba," he said raspy and weak.

"Hey, N-Naruto," I said trying not to scream and cry.

"Kiba, I think I have to go to the hospital or something…" he said about to pass out again.

"Naruto! Stay awake, come on don't do this to me, man," I managed to cry out with tears going down my cheeks. "Hey, you'll be fine," I said, more for myself than anything. "You're gonna be okay," I said looking over him slowly. _There's so much blood._I ran to the bathroom and got all of the towels I could get in my arms. _I have to clean him up and put on gauze._I thought over and over to make sure I didn't forget. I ran over to him and started pressing the cloths on his arms to clean him up, then took him to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I dipped his arms in the water to wash off the blood and almost heaved when I saw the water begin to dye red. I kept it down my throat and then started to wrap the gauze around his arms and just glanced at him when I was done.

"Hey, Naruto," I said looking into those ocean blue eyes as I cleaned him up.

"Yeah, Kiba," he looked up at me like he was about to cry and had tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kiba," he said as he started crying.

"I know Naru, I know," I said pulling him close as I still cleaned and bandaged him.

I took him to my room and let him lay down after I had gotten him in some new clothes and emptied the bathroom tub of the bloody water. It came in handy that we weren't far from each other's sizes. I threw his clothes in the washer and went to the living room, ready for the worst. I looked at the couch and realized that most of the blood had been on his clothes, so I didn't have much to clean up. I got the knife and phone off of the floor and went and got paper towels for both and cleaned them off and used disinfectant on the phone. I ended up throwing the knife away, never wanting to look at it again or give it back to the blonde.

Once I had cleaned off the bits of blood on the couch, I was inwardly thanking my mom for buying all of the furniture cleaning supplies, I put on the fan to get the sterile and blood scents out of the room. I sniffed the air and turned it on high. The blood was gone but I hate that sterile cleaner smell.

I then wondered how long Naruto had been doing this to himself, and judging from the cuts I saw healed, I guessed it had been since at least last month.

I could barely stand to have that memory forever burned into my head, of the happy blonde I once knew on the floor crying and bloody. I swore I would never let that happen again.

**Author's end note:**

**Wow, well I hope you guys won't kill me for making Naru emo!(Anna C. Is mad -.-#) It just fit the story and COME ON! ANYONE DATING EMO-SASUKE HAS GOT TO HAVE PROBLEMS! You will find out more next time kiddies! And PLEASE don't hang me with flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: YAAAAAYYYY! I'm finally done with this fic! okay so this chapter is the yaoi lemon chapter okay! I have to give thanks to aaaallll of my reviewers: NonsenseVerse, WolfPacFaan, SilverMoon7, and blueeyedbaby125! and I also thank my friends and beta, SilverMoon7! **

**SO this is it, without further annoyance or delay, MY FIRST FIC ENDING!**

Chapter 3 (Final Chapter)

Kiba was in the waiting room of the hospital worried as all shit. He was wondering how he got himself here. Oh yeah, _that's _how.

Flashback: "Okay so Naruto is in bed resting; check. All of his wounds are clean; check. Having breakdown; not check but close enough." And then, the thought struck him, or more like rammed over him like a semi. "WHY THE FUCK IS HE NOT IN THE HOSPITAL!" He screamed, into a pillow so that Naruto wouldn't overhear. It was at that moment he ran to his car to start the engine, ran back in his house and carried Naruto's sleeping form to the car, grabbed his house keys before locking the door, and jumped in the car. He then proceeded to burn rubber racing to the hospital past all of the morons on the road, nearly crashing at three different intersections, and hit a very sudden stop in front of the ER section of the hospital. Well, at least the breaks worked fine.

_Okay, _he thought as he entered the ER carrying Naruto (who was still passed out and snoring like a truck driver). _Okay he is here, he's safe now, _he thought going to the front desk.

"Hey, Kiba!" shouted a very anxious blonde from behind the counter. "Hey, Ino," he replied trying not to sound distraught. Both Ino and Sakura, Naruto's best friends, were interning at the local hospital so that they could go out of high school with experience. "So how are y-WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO NARUTO!" she screamed when she saw him lying in his arms asleep and covered in bandages, which surprisingly did not wake the snoring blonde. She then proceeded to call Sakura, who came over looking pissed as all hell at her until she saw Naruto and immediately took him up and put him in a wheelchair to take him to examination.

"What happened, Kiba?" Ino asked greatly concerned. Kiba was considering telling her the truth but… then he'd have to face Sakura. You have to understand, when Sakura found a guy making fun of Naruto just once when Kiba wasn't around, she: broke his nose, fractured two of his ribs, broke another three, and ripped his arm out of joint before finally resetting his nose and breaking it the other way. So, you see, Kiba had every right to be scared shitless. Honesty is of course the best policy and he just wanted- ah fuck it, he lied through his teeth.

"Well, we were playing soccer outside of my place, and he tripped and fell through my mom's rose bushes, you know the ones that basically tear through your skin?" He lied. "Yea, that sounds like that knucklehead," she said. Although it was a lie, it was believable since Kiba himself had to go to the emergency room after falling into them.

"Well, since his parents are out of town, I guess you'll have to fill out the paper work," she said with a "please god have mercy on this boy's soul" expression as she handed him the stack. Kiba took it with a disgruntled expression and nodded. Since he had no idea how to fill this shit out, he asked Ino to help him. This, of course, took an hour with finding Naruto's parent's insurance company and all of the annoying shit that it comes with.

End of Flashback.

So, Kiba is just sitting there and wondering/worrying about how Naruto is doing, when Sakura comes in looking angry. Well, let's just say if Kiba had a choice between being slowly castrated and having his skin peeled off of him like an orange and Sakura how she is, he'd give the person the knife.

"What the fuck Kiba," the pinkette said to the inu.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" He said somewhat unsure of what to say next.

"I know that Naruto's wounds were not caused by a damned rosebush, they look like knife wounds," she said sounding rather hostile.

_Oh fuck, I'm screwed_, he thought as he cringed at her harshness.

"Well, you see Sakura," he began, but Sakura interrupted. "I don't care what happened as long as he is safe now. I want Naruto to explain it to me." She said, causing Kiba's instincts to run for cover to die down some.

"But, if someone did this to him, I want to know and if it was you…" she said giving him a glare that made him almost wet himself then and there. "I will find out," was what she said as she left him with both an air of foreboding doom and sorrow around him.

"Wait, Sakura," he said suddenly growing a pair.

"He's fine, now. They were only deep enough to draw blood and he hasn't lost much, but we'll need to keep him in the hospital for the night so he can rest." She said, calming Kiba and letting whatever grief there was off of his shoulders.

"Can I see him?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, but he is resting, so don't agitate him more than he already is," she said, grumbling about dumb blondes and something of being afraid of needles.

That honestly made Kiba's day when she said that, therefore, he bolted straight up the stairs after asking Ino where his room was.

When he got there, blondie was sitting there and pouting and arguing with Sakura about being there and about anti-biotic pills.

"I could DIE in here! Do you know how many germs are here? I could get sick and die of pneumonia or some shit!" The blonde cried hysterically.

"NARUTO, YOU ARE GONNA TAKE THESE GODDAMN PILLS IF I HAVE TO SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT AND YOU ARE NOT LEAVING FOR THE NIGHT!" Sakura screamed at him before using that monstrous strength of hers to punch Naruto in the gut, therefore opening his mouth with an "ow" and shoved the pills into his mouth and closing it with her fingers, inherently causing said blonde to choke them down.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA!" He screamed coughing and clutching his stomach. Sakura, however, shoved a bottle of water into his mouth to both shut him up and get the pills down. By that time Kiba was on the floor laughing his ass off with his "boner laugh" as Sakura walked out of the room with a triumphant smirk.

"Will you shut up you dumbass!" Naruto yelled at the hysterically laughing Kiba, before throwing a hospital tray at his head, which he dodged.

"Sorry, Naru, but you guys just crack me up," he said still chuckling. Naruto just pouted at this and lied down on his bed before sighing.

"Did you tell Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"I enjoy having my balls and not bleeding internally, so no, not yet," he said with the last remark filled with disdain.

"I have to ask," Kiba said, "when did all of this start?" He asked, causing the blonde to look down depressively.

"When Sasuke and I started dating," he said quietly. That statement alone had Kiba suppressing the urge to go and murder the bastard.

"He was always pressuring me for sex and I always said that I wasn't ready, so he'd say some stuff and it made me sad," he said looking down with a small voice. Okay that had Kiba biting his lip so that he wouldn't yell and go to castrate said bastard.

"I guess he had had enough and knew he wouldn't get me and dumped me, so I got sad and, well, you know the rest," he said about ready to cry. Kiba calmed down noticing this and just went over and cupped the blonde's face and looked into his eyes. His warm chocolate brown eyes met oceans full of sorrow and…love. He inched closer to his face until he could feel Naruto's warm breathe on his cheeks and could see the blonde's slight blush. He finally closed the gap and kissed him warmly and gently on his lips, which had Naruto's eyes full of shock and happiness at the same time. Neither knew how long that they just stayed like that, but they knew that they needed some breathe and pulled away panting a bit.

"I love you, Kiba," the blonde said blushing and looking down.

"I love you too, Naruto, I have for a while," he said looking at the blonde endearingly.

"The reason that I was always so upset wasn't just because of Sasuke, I had this feeling that he's not the one that I should be with and that I should be with someone else," he said with tears in his eyes. "It felt really bad so I-I-I," he said starting to cry. Kiba just hugged him close and just whispered in his ear. "It's all right, you don't have to do that anymore," he said softly, rubbing circles into the blonde's back as he cried softly into his shoulder.

During all of this, one thought went through Kiba's head,_ I'm not letting him get hurt again, not going to let him feel like this again_.

A LOOOOOOOONG time later (6 months before graduation the following year), Kiba and Naruto were at Kiba's place watching a movie at night while his mom and sis were out for the weekend. Kiba had his arm around Naruto and Naruto was just snuggling up to him.

"K-K-Kiba," the blonde stuttered out, getting the brunette's attention.

"Yeah Naru," he replied curious of his boyfriend's thoughts.

"I want to!" He suddenly shouted, catching Kiba off guard.

"Want what, exactly?" He asked suspicious.

"I-I-I want to do it!" He shouted, which made Kiba both smile warmly and smirk deviously.

"Do what exactly?" He said with mock obliviousness.

"Sex," the blonde said, twiddling with his fingers as he lost his confidence.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kiba asked being completely serious. He had never asked Naruto about sex and was patient with him about when he would be comfortable or not.

"Yes," he said looking in Kiba's eyes with that "goddamn fucking adorable" expression on his face.

Kiba just smiled warmly at him. "Okay. So, do you want it now?" He asked teasingly.

"Y-Y-Yes," the blonde stuttered out. At that point Kiba picked Naruto up bridal style and carried the tomato red-faced blonde up the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door.

He then placed the blonde on the bed and just looked at him endearingly as he began to straddle his waist, making the slightest squeak come out of the blonde, in turn making Kiba give his cocky-ass smirk.

"Okay, Naruto, I'm going to go nice and easy for you," which prompted the blonde to shake his head vigorously. "No, I want you to go all out," he said going a deep shade of red.

Kiba just smiled at the blonde and decided mentally, _eh what the hell_. He started kissing the blonde gently, tilting both their heads and nibbled on his bottom lip, making said blonde groan lightly and open up. Kiba slipped his tongue in like lightning and claimed every crevasse and corner hungrily as he sucked and tugged on Naruto's own tongue. Naruto proceeded to moan and completely submit to Kiba and wrapped his arms around the strong neck as Kiba began to lift up his shirt. Kiba broke the kiss for an instant to take off Naruto's shirt and dove right back into his mouth with renewed vigor. He broke the kiss several minutes later as Naruto tugged on his and practically ripped it off. Naruto just looked at his well-muscled chest in awe. Kiba took note of this and smirked.

"Like what you see, Naru-chan?" He said roving his eyes hungrily upon Naruto's own toned chest.

"Um," Naruto blushed heavily at the comment and just looked away. Kiba smirked and started to kiss, nibble and suck on Naruto's neck to find that oh-so-tender spot. "AAAGH, Kiba!" Found it. He continued to suck and leave harsh red marks all over his blonde's neck to make it known that Naruto was his and his alone. He began to kiss down the tanned chest and caught a dusty nipple in his mouth and sucked harshly, causing Naruto to whimper. _Did he just do what I think he did_, Kiba thought as he sucked and nibbled, switching to the other as he pinched and twisted the former with his fingers. Naruto threw his head back and moaned deeply in pleasure. Kiba then traveled down his abs, licking all over the six-pack the blonde possessed. _How often does he work out and what's this vanilla taste all over him, it's delicious, _Kiba thought as he continued to devour the blonde. He then stopped at the blonde's pants looking into those hazed ocean eyes. Naruto nodded his yes and Kiba unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down with his teeth, not taking his eyes off of the blonde. He then ripped the offending clothing off of Naruto's legs and just eyed his boxers.

"What?" Naruto asked anxious for Kiba to continue.

"You have Looney Tunes boxers," he stated flatly, just staring.

"Shut up," Naruto said blushing.

Kiba just smirked. "It's kinda cute, ya know," he said taking them off slowly as Naruto just blushed worse.

Without warning, Kiba took Naruto's engorged member into his mouth, earning a loud groan from the blonde above him. Kiba began to suck and lick across the head as he took more of him into his mouth. Naruto just continued to moan and pant the more it went on, feeling heat pool in his stomach slowly.

"K-Kiba," the blonde miraculously managed to stutter out between pants.

Kiba only nodded and started to take off his on pants when Naruto stopped him.

"I wanna do it," he said looking straight into Kiba's eyes. Kiba couldn't help but smile at how adorable the blonde was. He took off Kiba's pants and black boxers in one pull, causing Kiba's own member to jump out. Though, Naruto just stared at his member not moving an inch.

"What?" Kiba said annoyed at how he just stopped.

"Y-Y-You're HUGE!" Naruto said with his jaw dropped, staring at Kiba's twelve inch cock. Kiba just continued to smirk at the blonde.

"Do you want to suck it, or are you just going to stare at it like ramen?" Kiba asked with a bit of a chuckle. Naruto just gulped and began taking Kiba into his mouth, only being able to take him half way without choking. Kiba moaned and began to buck into the blonde's mouth, grabbing a fistful of hair and guiding Naruto's head up and down his cock. Naruto started to lick and suck on Kiba's head as it went in and out of his moist cavern.

Kiba finally deemed himself lubricated enough and guided Naruto on top of the bed. He laid him down on his back and put his legs on his shoulders looking at the blonde.

"I'm gonna have to prepare you, ya know," he said warningly to the blonde. He just nodded and relaxed himself. Kiba sucked and licked all over his first three fingers and pressed one inside of Naruto's puckered hole, making the blonde groan in pleasure. He began to thrust his finger in and out of the blonde before adding another. Naruto cringed slightly at the intrusion, but relaxed moments later. Kiba continued to thrust and began scissoring his entrance earning a loud groan from the one below him.

"Hurry, Kiba," Naruto said wantonly.

Kiba just nodded and took out his fingers. Naruto whimpered at the loss of them. Kiba then positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and leaned down and kissed the blonde lovingly. He kept kissing as he began to push in, causing Naruto to whimper into his mouth and continued kissing him as he went in fully.

He stayed in that position to allow Naruto to adjust, until he heard Naruto start moaning and begging for movement. He began to thrust shallowly and gently into Naruto, just barely keeping himself from ravishing the blonde. One look at Naruto, sprawled out and wrapping his legs around his waist as he moaned and arched his back and Kiba just lost it and started pounding the poor boy.

Naruto moaned and groaned loudly as Kiba mercilessly pounded his ass. Naruto suddenly screamed and saw stars as a new wave of euphoria hit him like a tank. Kiba suddenly picked him up and slammed him against the wall as he thrusted into that same spot repeatedly. Naruto cried out for more and Kiba gave it to him, thrusting harder and faster, he began to pump Naruto's need in time with those thrusts. Naruto finally could take no more and screamed Kiba's name as he clenched around Kiba's member and came on his chest. Kiba moaned loudly and thrust deep a few more times, giving meaning to them, and spilled his load deep inside Naruto. Kiba kept thrusting as he rode off his high, panting. He looked at Naruto, who, looked at him hazily and lovingly as he unceremoniously fell asleep in his arms. Kiba just blinked at the blonde and chuckled before placing him in his bed and joining him, pulling the covers over the two. It was then that he noticed the sticky sensation on his chest and a specific white liquid coming out of Naruto's ass.

"Eh, I'll worry about it in the morning," he said tiredly as he yawned, hugging his blonde close and falling asleep.

_I guess with every new wind, comes a change._


End file.
